


Loving Strangers

by NMartin



Series: Doctor Mechanic [10]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Elevator Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingerfucking, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Stranger Sex, Strangers, Strangers to Lovers, Strap-Ons, Toys, Vaginal Fingering, doctor mechanic, strapon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMartin/pseuds/NMartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two strangers meet on a social media app to find people to have sex with without giving any personal details. No names, no explanations, no feelings. It seems easy as a pact, but the truth might not be much.<br/>[Being edited as of 23/02/2016]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

**_AbbyDoc75 has liked you back._ **

The notification had appeared on the screen with a soft popping sound. The girl frowned at the unfamiliar sound, after all she had installed the app only two days ago. She read the message, relieved that it wasn't another of the many men that had liked her profile. It had been forty eight hours of constant sounds and thumbs up from the male users of the app. _Pervs,_ she thought, even if she understood what they wanted with it. If you liked someone, the thumbs up changed colors. If the person liked you back, the icon turned into a heart, and a chat option appeared. Raven was amazed. She had tried going to bars and meeting random people, even though it never went well. She had fun with them, yes, but the morning after she found herself running away from the person's house. And now in the app, there was one person that had caught her attention, and that liked her back. They did not need names or questions, just details of what they wanted in their profile. From a simple chat to hardcore sexual practices, there were all kinds of people in the app. Raven had decided that she wanted she wanted closer to the later, with a stranger. _But without the hardcore... at least not yet._

The woman had finally seemed to check her profile, which was much simpler than hers. Raven's profile was almost blank, with a decent description and five photographies. The other, though, had no words talking about her, and only one picture. It said she was over forty, with experience with both men and women. The hit counter said that she was quite popular in the app too, having three popularity stars and a half out of five. Besides the popularity rating, though, the app had hundreds of options. One was a list of kinks to select, with descriptions that appeared when touching them. Thanks to that, Raven had read things she really wanted to forget. Thankfully, the list of kinks the woman had marked was not long or strange. In fact, she had also marked the ones she had already tried with an asterisk. Raven went over the list, smiling. She and the woman wanted more or less the same, give or take. Rough sex, soft bondage, using toys. It all sounded too good to be true. Not as embarrassed for owning only a half star as she was for her lack of sexual experience, Raven sighed.

There was one thing that made her suspicious in the woman's perfect profile. She did not show her face completely in the picture she had posted, only enough to guess her beauty. With a black, simple dress that covered her shoulders and showed some cleavage, she was not a goddess. She did not look artificial, or like a top model. She was beautifully normal. She gave the woman's profile a last glance and closed the app, entering the garage. Maybe today she would get the blue sports car to work, after three days working in it. A notification popped out again.

**_AbbyDoc65 - The Jefferson, 8pm. I’ll be in the bar, wearing a red dress._ **

**_MechaGirl18 - See you there._ ** ****

* * *

Looking down to the screen, checking that she was on time, Raven crossed the street. She rushed through the fancy neighborhood to reach the prestigious hotel in time. She turned the corner and took a moment to take the sight of the hotel's entry in. Observing the red carpet and the doorman on the entrance, she blushed. She felt like she didn't belong there. Shifgting her weight awkwardly onto the other feet, she wondered how the hell could the woman pay for a room in it. _She must be some kind of businesswoman… Or a cheating housewife? Oh, Raven, don’t. That’s sexist! But as long as you don't have to deal with any angry husbands…_

She suddenly remembered, there would not be any questions asked. It did not matter who the other was, what she did, how she did it. What mattered was to enjoy whatever would happen inside that hotel. Feeling the tight fabric of her dress cling onto her skin, her cleavage was more exposed than usually. She inhaled deeply and gathered the courage to cross the road and entering the building. Crossing the sumptuous hall, she asked for the bar and headed right, walking down a few steps. It was wide, piano music could be heard in the background as couples and groups of people talked.

It didn’t take many seconds for Raven to spot the woman. Sitting on a stool in the counter, with her legs crossed and a cocktail in her hand, she shone over the rest. She was talking to the bartender with a smile, seductively taking sips of her drink. The running of her fingers on the table, Raven knew it. The woman was seducing the twenty-something year old man, and it seemed to be working. _Well, it seems that she already has a backup plan in case I am not what she expects…_ she thought. Just a second later the man noticed her, saying something to the woman. The mysterious brunette turned her face, looking at the girl with interest. Gesturing for her to approach, she took a sip of her drink. Raven felt the woman studying her as she walked, her black dress and high heels, her makeup and hair. She looked like a feline, ready to trap her prey. The mechanic felt as if it was a test, making her more and more nervous. She finally got to the woman's side. " _AbbyDoc75_ , I guess." she spoke with fake calm.

"Yes, darling. And you must be _MechaGirl18_ , aren’t you?" the woman smiled and gestured with her head for the girl to take a seat on the stool next to hers. Her long legs were toned, a golden bracelet on her wrist and a feminine watch on the other. Raven's brown eyes moved up to study her face. She had marked cheekbones, cherry lips and dark brown eyes, and wore soft but smart makeup. Eyes moving down, she noticed the woman’s necklace had a moon shape and smiled. _That’s cute._ Her eyes wandered lower and lower, staring at the woman’s cleavage for many seconds. Enough for the woman to notice and smirk, at least. “What do you drink?”

"Same as you." Raven answered, taking her eyes off the woman's cleavage and taking a seat. Looking at her, she blushed. The younger was nervous, but the other was definitely not. In fact, she looked at Raven with amusement, making her bite her lip and smile shyly. _Raven, calm down. It’s just a woman._

"Dan, make her margarita strong..." the woman spoke, turning to the bartender. He smiled and gave her a nod, immediately putting himself to work. "She's a first timer, and is gonna need some courage."

"How did you know?" Raven questioned. The woman's words not hurting her but making her confidence disappear. The other two laughed softly at the question, Dan giving the girl a last look before handing her the drink. The woman’s laughter died and she spoke again, voice warm and calm.

"It's a bit obvious. But listen, it's okay. It's just sex, there is no need to be worried."

"I am not worried." the girl denied, frowning before taking a sip of her margarita. And even if she had had stronger drinks, she shivered as it slipped down her throat. "Do you do this a lot?" she dared to ask, being reprimanded by the woman.

"No questions asked, remember?"

"Oh, sorry."

The woman raised a brow, pondering her options. She had met a few curious girls before, not only about sexuality but also about her. She knew how to play her cards. She could the girl some details about herself without actually saying much. "I am experienced, and I am definitely happy you have not chosen some random jerk to do this for the first time. Not everyone is trustworthy in that app." she started, fingers toying with the straw of her drink as she looked at the girl. There was not much more to say, everything else was either too personal or too trivial. She smirked, an idea appearing into her mind. Her free hand moved to the girl’s knee, brushing her skin softly. "On the contrary, I am someone that you can trust. I know how to please a woman, make her shiver under my touch." she spoke, fingers making slow circles on the girl's knee. Raven's eyes set on the slender digits that uncrossed her legs, breathing in. Feeling goosebumps, her eyes met the woman's again as she leant forward. "I know how to read the other's body language," her fingers moved up the girl's leg, caressing her thigh. Her fingertips sneaked under the fabric of her dress, grazing the inside of the girl's thigh. Raven did not stop her, despite knowing that they were in a public space and anyone could see. Dan, the bartender, probably was right now. "I know where to touch them." the woman husked, lips just a few inches away from the girl's. Staring at her with a piercing look, she made the girl's mouth dry. Raven cloed her eyes, enchanted by her words, an ache between her legs, too painful to resist it. _Well fuck, she is good._ "So they beg me to take them to our room."

"And will you do that?" Raven questioned, eyes opening and locking with the woman's. The girl took a second to reflect on how the situation had changed, how she hoped for an affirmative answer. The woman had become flirtatious in just a moment, making the girl crave her. She hadn't even had time to process the situation. She wasn’t thinking, and now it was too late. Not that she wanted to complain. The sexual attraction she felt for the woman was way more than she had expected it to be. She had made her profile without having a goal, just wanting to get rid of her sexual frustrations. She had definitely not expected _this._

"Maybe." the woman replied with a grin on her face. Raven could feel her breath against her lips, but soon the woman moved and pressed a kiss on her earlobe. "Do you want me to?" she husked, fingertips moving upper between the girl’s thighs and reaching her core. The woman smirked, the girl's underwear was damp. She ran her fingertips on the fabric of Raven’s panties for a few seconds, then pulled her hand back. The few seconds that the action had lasted had been so wrong, and yet so right. They were in a public space, anyone could see what was happening. They had just met, she did not even know the woman’s name. And yet, Raven had felt so good letting the woman touch her.

"Yes..." the girl sighed, gazing at the woman’s neck. Completely exposed to her, the expanse of skin on display was a temptation too strong to resist. She caught a glimpse of the woman licking her fingers, and it was enough for her. She leant forward, pressing a kiss on the crook of the woman's neck. The older let out a soft laugh, making the girl press another kiss, this time wetter and full of lust. She closed her eyes as she did so, enjoying the moment. "Let's go to your room." she demanded. The hand between her legs was removed, making the girl groan. The girl opened her eyes and looked at the woman, seeing her stand and offer her her hand. Dizzy, the girl took it, standing on her feet and smiling. She was going to do it. The woman made a small gesture to the bartender and started walking away with Raven. "Shouldn’t we pay for these cocktails?"

"He'll put it on my tab." the woman grinned and guided the girl out of the bar, heading to the elevator and pressing the button. _Dear god,_ Raven thought, _when I read about cougar women on the internet I didn't think it was true._ Turning to the girl, the woman pulled her close and smiled warmly. "You okay?"

"Yes." Raven nodded and smiled, recovering herself from the moment they had shared in the bar. The alcohol had clouded her mind for a few seconds, she noticed. Tilting her head, she smirked. "You’re really good at this, you know?" she saw the woman raise a brow, then smile with satisfaction but unaware of what the girl was planning. That was her game, it was true. But the girl could play too. The woman watched her take a step closer and put her arm around her waist. Leaning forward, Raven grinned. This was her moment to be the teasing one, now that she had courage. "But I can tease too."

"Oh, really?" the woman seemed to be more amused than excited, never losing the smirk on her face. It was that smirk, that slight tilt of the woman’s lips, what spurred Raven's lust. She was going to show the woman that she was not the kind of girl who would be submissive, or a 'good girl'. At least not at first. "How?"

"Well..." the girl husked, hearing the soft _clink_ that told them the elevator was there. She wasted no time, as soon as the doors opened she pushed the woman inside. Cornering her against the mirror, she clashed their lips into a bruising kiss. The woman let out a gasp and pulled Raven closer, reciprocating quickly. Despite her initial surprise, she was not willing to lose control over the situation. Their tongues battled for dominance, the woman trying to make her kiss her as she wanted her too. But Raven was way more stubborn than the woman could ever think. The woman clumsily pressed the button of the penthouse, and a few more by accident. Raven sneaked a hand between their bodies, pulling the fabric of the woman's dress up her thighs. She was on a frenzy, hand immediately sneaking inside her panties as her fingers found her folds. The woman seemed to have loved their previous teasing, her wetness soaking Raven's digits. She moved them up and down her slit, then lower to her entrance. Pushing them inside of her, she smirked. "I can do this." she husked.

"Oh, fuck." The woman squirmed, flat palms pressing against the mirror as the back of her head rested on it too. The woman’s eyes rolled and closed, a sigh escaping her lips as her lips tilted again into a smile. She loved this, and she could not hide it. Raven made sure her fingers were buried deep inside the woman and kept kissing her, eyes closing as they did so. The woman moved her hand to pull the girl closer, just seconds before the elevator’s doors opened. They heard someone gasp behind them, but none of them turned, too busy. Raven had her fingers deep inside of the other, curling them as they kissed passionately. The doors closed again, muffling the comments of the other hotel guests. Between laughter and kisses they continued, Raven moving her fingers in and out of the woman. At first at a slow pace but pushing them deep, then increasing the speed. The woman moaned louder against her lips. "You’re really good at this, you know?" the woman grinned, speaking the same words Raven had pronounced before.

"Oh, I know." the girl pushed her fingers deep inside of the woman again, roughly, and the woman whimpered. "Surprised?"

"You looked like a little, innocent lamb in your profile."

"I am not innocent."

"You’ll have to show me that."

"Oh trust me," Raven grinned and thrust her fingers harshly inside of the other again and again. The woman was practically screaming now, close to her undoing. After a few more thrusts, the woman let out a scream, her walls tightening around Raven's fingers. Holding on the girl for dear life, the woman breathed hard against her neck. She seemed as exhausted as Raven felt. Their breathing steadied and the girl laughed. "I _will_ show you."

The now familiar _clink_ indicated the doors were about to open and, the girl checked the small screen. _The penthouse,_ she thought as she pulled back and walked out of the small space. _I am pretty sure I’m going to love this place. "_ You coming?" she questioned, turning to the woman that headed towards her.

"Again?" the woman smirked, walking past her and to the only door in the small hall. "It’s your turn, darling."


	2. The Penthouse

The small corridor they walked into was not just a corridor or a hall, but also an entry closet. Stopping before they reached the double doors in front of them, the woman turned to the side and put a hand on the wall. She pulled a sliding door to the side, made of the same wooden panels that covered the walls. It camouflaged almost perfectly, making Raven gasp when it opened. She had not seen it at all. _Well that's a surprise._ "You can leave your purse here if you want, darling." she smiled, pointing to one of the shelves of the closet. It was huge, almost as twice as the one Raven had in her room. _This is only for coats?_ she thought to herself as she glanced at the many coats that hung in one of the separated halves, then to the empty one. _Probably for guests_ , she noted as she shook her head. _But why does she have so many clothes here? Is she living in the hotel or something?_

"No, thank you. I’ve been taught to not to leave my phone away when I’m alone with strangers." she spoke with a grin, turning to look at the woman and watching her pass her card to open the double doors. "Woah." Raven gasped as they opened.

The penthouse was home of the most luxurious office she had ever seen. It was more than she had ever seen in real life, and also in movies or magazines. Every device that was in sight was of the highest technology, the sofast were made of the best leather. The furniture was modern, and the decorative paintings might have been worth millions. It was a business area, with two black sofas facing each other and a glass coffee table in the middle. Some landscape paintings hung on one wall, while the other was covered in glass. It was so formal, just like some the office of some corporation’s CEO that appeared in the movies. The woman seemed to feel at home, but for the girl it was like being on Mars. Walking further into the room, the woman's black high heels clicked against the floor. She turned right and opened another hidden sliding door in the wooden wall.

“Do you like it?” the woman asked after, turning and seeing the girl astonished. Still looking around her, with her mouth wide open and a confused face, she bit her lip.

"Yeah, it’s uh— It’s an office."

"Yes, I use it for my meetings." the woman smiled, crossing the door she had just opened. Raven followed suit, eyes going wide again as she finally saw the rest of the suite. This time it was a bigger, more open space, with windows in the opposite side of the room. They covered the whole wall. _It’s not like you can have much privacy with so many windows._ Raven pursed her lips, but soon her attention was on something else. Pictures of the woman hung from walls and were placed on different surfaces, but not many. There was one that got her attention, of the woman smiling at the camera in front of the sea. She looked definitely less like a businesswoman and more like— well, just a woman. “You coming?” the other asked.

“That’s why I’m here, isn’t it?” Raven asked with a smirk, turning to look at the woman. Stepping forward, she set the small purse that hung from her shoulder on a coffee table. “Uh, the bedroom?”

“Right there.” the woman grinned, tilting her head and pointing to the large king-sized bed that was behind her. Raven started heading towards it, stopping and looking at the woman over her shoulder. “Help me take my dress off?” she questioned seductively.

The woman smirked, rolling her eyes before she left the black handbag next to Raven’s purse. The girl was trying to seduce her, and she simply loved it. The other had forgotten her initial nerves and was playing their game perfectly. Most young girls missed to do so, but Raven was not as the few girls. Smirking, the woman walked towards Raven and took her hand. “Come.” she spoke, gently dragging her towards the windows. “Take a look.”

Raven, confused and not understanding what the woman wanted, walked towards the glass panels and let out a sigh. “Damn, this is amazing. I’d have to work for like a year to afford one night in one of the cheapest suites, how can you even afford this?” she questioned, but was silenced by the woman’s lips on her neck.

“No questions asked, darling.” she reminded her, starting to kiss her skin. The girl hummed in response, closing her eyes at the feeling. This woman surely knew how to make her shudder, and a few seconds later her legs felt like jelly. “Now, now.... where were we? Oh, yes.” The woman grinned against her skin, her hands going to the zipper of her dress and pull it down. “You wanted me to take your dress off. Isn’t that right, darling?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Raven nodded, opening her eyes to keep looking through the window. The moon was covered by high skyscrapers, the skyline of the city drawn right in front of her eyes. Seeing the large mansions of the outskirts so far away from them, Raven felt like she was on top of the world. Little did she see of the small, lower class neighborhood she lived in. It was so beautiful, she had never seen the city like this. And in that moment it hit her. If it was so dark outside and the lights were on, it meant that— “Wait, people are gonna see us…!”

“Not really. The glass is tinted.” the woman whispered as she pulled the girl’s dress up. The tight fabric was pushed up her bottom, uncovering the tanned skin of her thighs. The woman's fingertips brushed her skin, sending shivers up her spine. Underwear being revealed, she waited for the black push-up bra and matching thong to cause a reaction. She did not usually wear underpants like these, but she wanted to make an impression. And she got it. She really did. The woman let out a purr and smirked at the sight as she pulled the dress over the girl’s head, then let it fall to the floor. “No one from outside can see what is happening inside, but we can see everything.”

“Mhm, I like that.” the girl sighed. Finally turning to face the woman, her fingers found her arm, running up and down without rush. Almost naked and between a stranger and a window, she was aware that her panties were damp by now. She grinned, finally putting the pieces together and pressing herself against the woman. She leant forward, hovering her lips over the woman’s ear, wanting to seduce her with a hot, husky voice. “You are going to fuck me against the glass, aren’t you.” she whispered.

“You are such a smart girl.” the older grinned and pushed her back, making Raven hit the wall and let out a hiss. The woman immediately pressed herself against the girl again, trapping her between her and the window. Her hand moved to the back of Raven’s neck, keeping her head tilted to the side. Moving her thigh between Raven’s legs, she started pressing soft kisses on the other’s neck. A soft hum escaped the girl's lips as she let her head rest against the window. “And a good girl, right darling?” the woman questioned, moving her tongue up the other’s neck. Breathing out hotly against the soft skin, she waited for a response with a grin on her face.

“I’m wouldn’t be so sure about that last one.” the girl grinned back, feeling the woman bite on her throat as her other hand found her panties. The older started to caress her core with the palm of her hand, making the girl even wetter with the movement. At first slow, then a quicker roll of her palm against her crotch taht made the girl moan. “Fuck…” she said, one hand going to the other’s shoulder to keep herself standing. Meanwhile, the other went to the woman’s waist, holding her close as if she was afraid of being left now.

“Trust me, if a wild animal can be tamed, I can tame you.”

“And how will you do that, ma’am?”

“Well...” the woman pulled her hands back and grabbed her hips tightly, making her turn and face the glass. Letting out a gasp, Raven rested her palms against it and leant forward. Her rear now was pressed against the woman's hips in a delicious, needed contact. With a grin on her face and a soft chuckle escaping her lips, the woman put her hands on Raven’s hips and thrust. The girl purred, the woman having started to grind against her. “We have all night to find out, don’t we?”

“Definitely.” Raven licked her lips, feeling one of the woman’s hands move around her hip. She cupped her core, this time moving her fingers up again to slip inside her panties. “Mhm.” the girl hummed, feeling the woman’s fingers move up and down her slit unhurriedly. She was sure the woman always did this, that this was the game she always played with the people she had sex with. Not that she was going to complain, she loved this game. And she could not wait to keep playing all night long.

The woman's fingers moved up and down her clit, making circles on the sensible bundle of nerves. It was a gentle motion, enough to have Raven moaning louder and licking her lips. Her eyes were closed and her rear completely pressed against the woman, wanting more. "Tell me what things have you tried.” the woman husked, moving forward to whisper in her ear without stopping her fingers. “I have a few toys here…”

“I've never tried toys…” the girl muttered between moans. White knuckles from pressing her hands against the windows, she could barely think. She looked to the front, seeing the skyscrapers next to another tall hotel. Next to it, many offices, their lights turning off as they closed. “I’ve been with a few guys, and two girls. I was always the experienced one and almost never got the favor back.” she moaned again, licking her lips and then looking over her shoulder. She needed to be fucked, and she needed it to happen soon. “Do you have a strapon?”

“A few.” the woman grinned and started kissing the girl’s earlobe, switching to nibble on it. The pace of her fingers sped up and she chuckled devilishly. “I'll let you choose the one you want to start with... As a welcome present." she husked. Hearing the other moan in response, she sped up even more. Raven pressed her palms harder against the glass. The woman was so skilled comparing to the girl’s former partners that she was already on the edge of an orgasm. “Don’t hold it back, darling. Just let it go.”

It was too much, even for Raven. The woman's husky voice, so hot and close to her ear, was enough for her to climax. Waves of intense pleasure ran through her boy, a loud moan escaping her lips. "Oh god,” she added to it when she noticed the other not slowing her movements. Avoiding direct contact with the sensitive bundle of nerves, the woman's fingers in wider circles. It was perfect for the girl to ride in and out of her orgasm in pure ecstasy.

“You can call me Abby.” the woman joked, chuckling at it. Then she smiled at the sight of Raven laughing too, her body still spasming. A few moments later she was panting with exhaustion, eyes set on the skyscraper in front of them. “Was that good?” she heard the woman question.

“Oh, you know the answer.”

“Of course I do, I just want you to feed my ego.”

“I need a break.”

“Want some wine?”

“Sounds good.” Raven grinned and felt the woman pull back, hands still on her hips to make sure she did not fall. The girl stood straight and turned, kissing the woman passionately before speaking. “Am I gonna be the only one naked as we drink?”

“You can take a robe from the closet if you think you’re going to get shy.”

“The closet?”, not seeing any visible doors that even hinted there was a closet in the room. Sure, there was the one the woman had offered to leave her purse in. And there was just another door except for the ones they had crossed to enter the room, and it seemed to be a bathroom. How large was this penthouse? It always seemed to be more than there was at first sight. She raised a brow, an idea appearing on her mind. She ran to the double doors and grinned. The walls were thick enough to have built-in closets. And so she was running her hands on the wooden panels, waiting for something to click and open. The woman had disappeared into the office, leaving her alone to explore. Finally, something clicked under her right hand, and a part of the panel slid up. In a second, a collection of colorful toys of different sizes and shapes was exposed. She saw some vibrators with a button on the end, some with a plug. Some were mere dildos, although they looked quite impressive. Or maybe she was just so aroused that her eyes were playing tricks on her? She recognized some from porn videos she had watched, and they had always seemed quite... powerful. “Oh my god.”

“Darling, don’t be so scandalized. They’re just vibrators, not whips.” the woman chuckled as she walked back to the bedroom area with a bottle of red wine and two glasses in her hands. She left them on a coffee table and smiled. “Be careful if you keep searching though.” Raven gulped, had the woman just implied she had whips there?

“I am not scandalized, I just, uh— Wasn’t expecting it.” she spoke, still observing the toys. The woman walked behind her, then headed to the wall next to the bed. Between the bathroom door and the corner, she slid up another panel. “Why are all the closets hidden?”

“The architect who made this penthouse is a friend of mine. He had been years designing a futurist house, and wanted to give it a try here. But I wanted to preserve the elegance of the hotel since the office is where I have my meetings. Since the walls were mostly empty he took the chance to make hidden closets everywhere. Of course, when I learned about that I simply loved the idea.” the woman explained as she took out a black, somehow transparent silk robe and handed it to Raven. The girl looked at it and put it on, raising a brow at how revealing it was.

“I guess you don’t have any other robes that aren’t so… transparent, right?”

“I do have them.” the woman grinned, walking to the couch and sitting. Raven followed her and sat down,  crossing her legs and leaning back as the woman served the wine. She stared at her hands, perfectly manicured and smooth. “I just like to see what I’m going to be eating later.” the woman smirked, handing her a glass and making Raven shiver with her words.


	3. The Strapon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting kinky... enjoy the reading!

“So Abby, huh?” Raven spoke with a smirk half an hour later, pulling apart slightly to catch her breath. They had been chatting about everything and nothing, sipping wine from the glasses. At some point they had stopped needing them and just shared the taste with their lips. For what she had learned, Abby was a powerful businesswoman. Little free time to have an actual relationship and a great mind for finances. Not that she had said it explicitly, of course. Raven was just this good reading between lines. The woman had spoken few words about herself, so everything about her was just guessing.

It was obvious the woman was the heir of a small business empire and she had boosted it to the elite. It was more than probable that she was loved by her parents when she was a girl. She seemed to have been trained her whole life to take over the family business. She already had money, and her parents' success. Raven felt that she was the opposite to the woman. She came from a poor family. She had no father, and her mother was somewhere in the city. Raven didn't know where, and didn't want to know. It was quite probable she was having sex with her drug dealer just to get more cocaine. The girl had had to earn everything she had. And even if she did not like to judge people so quickly, now she felt the need to. She felt the need to judge people who had it all, because she had nothing.

But she couldn't. Because even if this woman was rich enough to be part of the millionaire's elite, she was also weak. Her facade was almost perfect, and had almost worked on the girl. But Raven was not like other people, who saw what the woman wanted them to. Abby's facade was of a woman with confidence, with no fear, who floated above it all. A woman who used her resources and did not let anyone know that she had feelings. _Does she hide behind this whole ‘no names, just sex’ deal?_

The woman was a mistery, and that just made Raven want her more.

“Of Abigail, I guess? Oh, wait. _No names…_  Even if you were the one who said it.” she teased with a grin.

“It just slipped, _Mecha Girl_ .” the woman laughed, then raised a brow. Standing up, she walked to the closet that contained the vibrator collection and opened it. She grinned and took one of the toys, then opened a small drawer— _how the hell do they find the ways to hide things so well? This is a hotel suite, not a bank...—_ and took a harness. “Okay, I’m going to let you choose. You tell me your name, I let you fuck me with this.” she spoke, showing her a seven inch toy. Of a perfect, delicate shape and girlish color, it looked like the most innocent toy Raven had ever seen. Still, she was sure the woman could make wonders with it. But what caught her attention was the double end it had, made to work inside of the person who wore it. And so she waited for the second option. "But," the woman spoke, walking towards her. Her red dress still tight around her body, she bent forward and hovered her lips over the girl's. "If you _suddenly_ forget my name, I will make sure you have one... or a few... of the best orgasms of your life. I'll make you a good girl by fucking your brains out, repeatedly, until you can't even walk."

The girl grinned, both ideas were irresistible. The idea of having the woman dominating her, just like she had done against the glass, was magic. She had never felt so glad to be submissive before. She started to get aroused again just by thinking of it, and there was no way of hiding that. The woman had made her be so submissive that now she did not recognize herself. Not that she regretted it, she had actually loved it. And she could not wait to try that again.

"Well,” Raven started, putting her hand on the woman’s. Smiling at her, she made her leave the toy on the couch and turn, quickly going to unzip her dress. The other gasped, feeling the red fabric slide down her body and revealing her lace lingerie. Black, glamourous, classy, but still erotic and sensual. “I am no good girl.” she whispered. Pressing herself against the woman’s back, she started to nibble on her earlobe. “And I am not a bottom. At all.” The woman laughed at the girl’s words, but soon moaned as she felt her hands on her ass and squeezing it. “Kneel on the bed. Now.” she said, giving the woman’s rear a slap.

The woman gasped, then did as she was told, waiting as Raven put on a harness around her hips. The woman did not stop staring at her, licking her lips seductively as she kneeled on the bed. With her underwear and heels still on, she could have made the teenager climax again just by looking at her. But Raven managed not to, busying herself with sliding the toy between her wet folds. It was not easy though, she had been worked up to the edge before and was still sensitive. If the strapon made contact with her clit she would lose it. “So that is what it’s going to be? Do you want me to be… your dirty little slut, maybe?” Abby spoke with a slightly higher voice, faking innocence.

 _Oh no, don’t act so innocent now Abby._ Raven felt her insides clench around the toy, making her inhale deeply and close her eyes for a few seconds. _Get your shit together, Raven. Fuck her brains out like you know you can do._ Grinning and walking to the bed, the girl was going to make sure the woman would not forget her, or at least that night. And if Abby wanted to talk dirty, they would. She was not fond of it, only having been dirty talked by the boys she had hooked up with, but it was worth a try. And that night was about experimenting, wasn’t it? Toy hanging from between her legs, she crossed her arms and grinned. “My dirty little slut, huh?”

“All yours.”

“You’re a bad woman, aren’t you?.”

“Yes. And you love it.”

“Who wouldn’t.” she smirked before moving a hand to the woman’s hair and tugging from it. Abby gasped, looking up as the girl bent forward. “Now,” she whispered, lips clashing against Abby’s in a passionate, hungry kiss. Tongues dancing with each other’s, Raven pulled apart a few seconds later, moving her hips closer to the woman’s mouth. “Be a good girl and suck.”

Abby's eyes met the girl's, her lips parting and tongue moving to lick up the length of the shaft. She did not rush, making sure the toy was damp before moving up and swirling her tongue around the tip. Raven observed her in silence, breath heavying at the sight and the slight feeling of the toy moving. The woman then wrapped her lips around the tip, pressing a soft kiss on it. She then trailed a path of little kisses down its length. She was teasing Raven, making her wait. And she loved how it exhasperated the girl. Running her hand on the woman’s hair, Raven tugged on it again. “Don’t tease.” she ordered. The other grinned and wrapped her lips on the toy again, slowly taking it in deep into her mouth. Raven let out a moan, feeling the toy pull inside of her, then more as the woman moved her mouth up and down the shaft. “You’re a filthy slut, aren’t you?” the girl laughed, head tilting backwards in pleasure. _She’s so good, fuck…_ she thought, fingers tugging lightly from the woman’s brown locks. “My filthy little slut.” she spoke, marking each word. Abby moved her mouth faster and faster, bringing the girl closer to climaxing.

And then she stopped.

“Fuck my mouth.” the woman husked, staring at the girl with a lustful look. Darkened eyes met Raven’s, making the girl smirk with new confidence.

“Beg for it.” she commanded. “Beg for it, you slut.”

“Please, please fuck my mouth…”

“Good girl.” she grinned, hand moving to the woman’s scalp and pushing the toy in her mouth. Thrusting the shaft into Abby’s mouth at a slow rhythm. Inside of her, the shorter end pulled in and out gently, sliding between her folds and into her entrance. She looked down, the woman’s parted lips tilted into a smile as the toy pushed into her mouth. _Fuck, I’m going to lose it already._ “On all fours.” she commanded, pulling back and urging the woman. Abby chuckled and did as she was told, spreading her legs as an invitation for the other.

“You coming?”

“Oh I will be.” Raven laughed and hooked her fingers on the woman’s underwear, pulling it down. Having thrown it away, her hands found Abby’s hips, pulling her to the edge of the bed. Positioning herself between her legs and guiding the toy between her folds, she smirked. She wanted to tease her too, but at the same time needed to come with urgence. She decided to slide the shaft up and down her slit, making the woman let out a loud moan. “Hmm, you like that huh?”

“Yes…” Abby moaned, feeling the toy tease her entrance. With a slight push forward it slid inside of her, as deeply as Raven could, then slid out. “Mhm…”

"Fuck..." Raven could feel the wetness dripping between her legs. She was already on the edge of an orgasm after the previous teasing, but did not want to climax. Not yet, not before the woman. She gripped her hips and started pushing the toy in and out at a fast pace, thrusting into the woman roughly. “You’re a fucking slut, Abby.” she muttered, giving the woman’s ass a harder slap and making her laugh. "My fucking slut." she said, slapping the woman again, hard enough for her laughter to be replaced by a moan. Sure, this wasn’t what Raven had thought would happen on their date. It was way better.

Their bodies moved in synch for a minute more, sweat on their skin as a mix of _‘oh my god’_ s and _‘fuck’_ s escaped their lips. The sound of their bodies clashing together repeatedly and the smell of sex invaded the loft. "God!" the older woman moaned, climaxing as the girl dug her nails on her hips, pressing the toy deeply inside of her. She had climaxed too, her toes curling and droplets of sweat falling down her face. They rode out their orgasms with calm, Raven doing a slow, gentle rolling motion inside of the other. She breathed out heavily and finally slid out of her, a satisfied grin on her face. Abby crawled as best as she could up on the bed, tiredly unhooking her bra and lying down on the bed. After leaving the harness on the floor, the girl did the same, a laugh escaping her lips.

“My name is Raven, by the way.”


End file.
